


Last Night

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nudity, Sex Repulsion, Sexual Confusion, Shame, Sharing a Bed, Unhealthy Relationships, anti-Phinabella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: It should have felt right, instead it felt all so wrong, and Phineas doesn't know how he can face her again.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Phineas stared at the wall. It was pain white. Maybe an off white. Still dull. He'd paint it but the apartment lease had something in there about leaving everything as is.

Maybe he'd make some temporary paint that he could remove before the lease was up.

Or maybe he'd just put up some posters. He'd need to buy some first. Or go home and take down the ones he'd left up in his old room.

The arm draped over his side and chest, tightened, and he froze, feeling the warm body squirm against his back.

He pointedly refocused on the wall, trying to get his mind back onto the topic of posters.

His mind refused.

Instead thoughts of last night filled it. When he'd invited Isabella to stay the night, he hadn't meant anything of it. It was late, and it felt wrong making his girlfriend walk home. Spend the night was just supposed to mean spend the night.

He didn't think she'd make it out to be anything else. But she'd looked so happy. Excited.

Why didn't he say no? He should've said no.

Just thinking about it, he could feel the phantom touch of her hands, her lips, her...

His eyes snapped closed, his breath coming quicker than it should. He wanted a shower. A hot shower. But he'd have to move for that. If he moved it would wake her up, and she'd know something was wrong.

Or maybe she wouldn't. She hadn't seemed to last night.

But could he blame her for that? He hadn't wanted her to think anything was wrong. He had thought his discomfort would go away. It was supposed to be enjoyable.

She'd seemed to enjoy it.

That was good. She's enjoyed. She'd be happy. He'd known she'd wanted them to do that for a long time. Phineas could take... whatever this feeling was as long as she was happy.

Isabella rolled over, her arm moving away from him.

He didn't hesitant to slide out of the bed. It wasn't cold in his apartment, but it was still chilly enough to raise the hair on his naked body. He quietly grabbed from clothes from his dresser before heading to the bathroom.

There was no way he was facing her in a towel.

In the shower, he turned the hot water all the way on and left the cold off. It took a moment to heat up enough to burn as it ran down his skin. He scrubbed the soapy washcloth over himself, focusing on the areas she touched the most.

He just wanted that feeling to go away. He didn't dare name it. That could lead to him questioning why he felt it in the first place. All he knew was that he shouldn't. He'd agreed to it.

Besides, he'd only done what he was supposed to do, right? Couples were mean to do that kind of stuff, and he'd already made her wait longer than he assumed most guys would. Not that he really knew. He mostly only had TV to go off of. His friends didn't go that into detail when talking about their love lives, and Ferb... Well, he was about eighty percent positive his brother was still a virgin. Them sharing a bedroom might have had something to do with that.

He gasped as a blast of cold hit him. Jumping to the other side of the narrow shower, he blinked a few times. His skin was red and raw. A small bit of blood mixing with the water going down the drain.

Phineas stared after it for a few seconds. It hadn't felt like he'd been in there that long.

Stepping back under the spray, he washed off the soap.

Once he was dry and fully dressed, he sighed. Maybe he'd get lucky and she'd still be asleep.

He went back into the bedroom. His eyes landed on the bed, the nude figure on it, and quickly darted down to his feet.

"Hey, Phineas."

"Why are, why are you still naked?" _Her fingers gripping his arms. His heart drumming against his ribs. Her moving, trusting--_ Phineas dug his nails into his palms, pulling himself from the memory.

"I wanted to shower first. I would have joined you but the door was locked."

Phineas was grateful he'd thought to lock it. "There's no hot water."

"I can wait."

"I should--" He should what?

"You can look at me." There was something in her tone. Like yesterday. That flirty tint, that he was sure was supposed to arouse him or something, but it didn't.

Before hearing it didn't mean anything to him, now it make him want to run the other direction.

"I should make some breakfast." Yes, he could do that. Even if his stomach was twisting and turning to much to eat. He moved to go do that.

"Phineas?" That tone was gone.

"Yeah?"

"If you're worried about last night..."

Phineas' eyes closed. He waited for her to say it. The confirmation that she knew something had changed. He wasn't sure if he dreaded it or not.

"You were great."

His eyes shot open. He was what? He tried to reply but the words wouldn't form on his tongue. She'd left him speechless. He couldn't remember the last time someone had done that to him.

Just shaking his head, he walked out the room. He closed the door behind him before leaning back against it.

Everything had changed, and he had no idea what to do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything non-con before so if this was completely off in its portrayal... I'm sorry.


End file.
